Final Assualt
by SpiritArcher55
Summary: The sqeuel to 'The Four Hunters' and 'Worlds of The Prince'. The cracks are starting to show but can they pull through. The War of the Ring is approaching can they survive until the end.
1. Gríma the Brave

**A/N Thank you sticking with me. This is the last in the trilogy taking place during The Return of the King.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and if I did I wouldn't be here!**

* * *

With Gandalf's lead, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are riding through the Fangorn forest, towards Isengard. "How are you feeling?" Legolas asked a tired Ivordis.

She looked up at him. "I am fine." She smiled.

"No you are not." Legolas said, hushed. "You are getting more tired as the days go by."

Ivordis, knowing she couldn't hide from the one whom she loved, sighed deeply. "It is true that I'm getting tired but I'll survive until this journey is complete."

Legolas rode closer to her. "The moment you do not feel well, please tell me."

Ivordis nodded. "I will."

Merry and Pippin were sitting on the walls of Isengard, eating and smoking pipe weed. As they saw Gandalf and the others emerge from the woods, Merry stood up and Pippin lifted his hand, holding a tankard. He chortled like a loon.

"Welcome, my lord, to Isengard!" Merry shouted pointing to Orthanc.

"You young rascals!" Gimli growled. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you, feasting and... smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin smiled.

"Salted pork?" Gimli's eyes widened.

Gandalf shook head in disgust. "Hobbits."

"We're under orders, from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry smiled.

"Treebeard?" Ivordis asked, thinking it was quiet.

"Treebeard is an Ent!" Pippin smiled.

Treebeard wandered to them and smiled. "Young Master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower."

"Show yourself." Aragorn whispered.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf said looking around.

Gimli looked up at the huge tower. "Well, let's just have his head and be done with it."

"No. We need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf uttered.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King," Saruman walked towards the edge at the top of the tower. "And made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace." Théoden shouted.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame?" Saruman responded. "Let me guess. The key of Orthanc... or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dûr itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf growled.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman lifted up his Palantír and gazed into it. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it." He put the Palantír back down. "Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die."

Gandalf approached the base of Orthanc.

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor." Saruman said looking down at Aragorn. "This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

Gimli shouted "I've heard enough!" He whispered to Legolas. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob."

"No." Gandalf said to Gimli. "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman yelled.

Saruman sent down a giant fire-ball toward Gandalf. A giant flame surrounded him. Gandalf quickly made a shield as the flames died down. "Saruman, your staff is broken!" Gandalf shouted.

Saruman's staff broke in his hands. Gríma ambled up behind Saruman. "Gríma, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down." Théoden pleaded.

"A Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

"Gríma, come down. Be free of him." Théoden shouted.

"Free? He will never be free." Saruman laughed.

"No." Gríma muttered.

"Get down, cur!" Saruman hit Gríma, knocking him down.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf asked, yelling.

Gríma is slowly got up as he drew a small dagger.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here."

Gríma pounced on Saruman and stabbed him several times. Legolas released an arrow, hitting Gríma. Gríma winced in pain and fell back, making Saruman plummet off the tower, towards the ground. He landed on top of a spear on one of his own devices.

Disgust fell over the faces of several of the riders. "That will hurt in the morning." Ivordis whispered to herself.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us." Gandalf told Théoden. "We need to know where he will strike."

The wheel spun and Saruman sank into the waters. The Palantír fell out of his robe and splashed the water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees." Treebeard smiled.

Pippin saw an orange glow in the water. He waded into the water and picked it up, eyeing it curiously. "Pippin!" Aragorn snapped.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard gaped.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now." Gandalf said. Pippin handed the Palantír to Gandalf, who quickly wrapped it in his robe.

* * *

**Chapter one is complete! Don't forget to favourite and follow!**


	2. Palantír's Lure

**A/N Happy Good Friday everyone! Seeing that it's Easter you can have two chapters, the second will be up later today!**

* * *

A large crowd gathered in Meduseld. Éowyn bowed to Théoden as she gave him a mug. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Théoden raised his mug.

"Hail!" Shouted the crowd. Crowd began to talk amounts themselves.

"No pauses. No spills." Éomer said giving a mug to Legolas.

"And no regurgitation." Gimli smiled.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked, looking at a tankard. Men shouted "Ai!" and raised their mugs.

"Last one standing wins." Gimli laughed.

"What'll we drink to?" Ivordis asked.

"Let's drink to victory! To victory!" The men cheered clashing their tankards together.

..xXx..

Gimli gulped down another mug of beer as Legolas put down another mug. Someone handed both Legolas and Gimli another mug. "Here, here. It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women." Gimli laughed and belched

"I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers." Legolas said looking at his fingers. Éomer and Ivordis watched him. "I think it's affecting me."

Gimli slurred, drunk. "What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." Gimli eyes crossed and he fell back off his chair onto the floor.

"Game over." Legolas smiled.

Ivordis clapped a hand around Legolas' back. "Good." She smiled. "But I'm the one who has to take Gimli back to our room."

"Leave him," Éomer smiled. "When he wakes up he can drink more."

Ivordis nodded. "I can live with that." She smiled. "I'm going to listen to Merry and Pip."

Farther away Merry and Pippin were singing about the Green Dragon and dancing on a table with tankards in their hands.

_Oh, you can search far and wide,_  
_You can drink the whole town dry._  
_But you'll never find a beer so brown_  
_As the one we drink in our home town_.  
_You can keep your fancy ales._  
_You can drink 'em by the flagon._  
_But the only brew for the brave and true... _  
_Comes from the Green Dragon!_

Pippin and Merry tapped tankards and drank. Pippin smiled. "Thank you. I win!"

* * *

Pippin woke up. He stood from his bed on the floor and snuck towards Gandalf. Ivordis was sleeping deeply.

"What you doing?" Merry asked sensing his friend move.

Pippin was shocked and turned back but he then turned and looked towards Gandalf, who was sleeping with his eyes open. He shuddered agian and waved his hand in front of Gandalf.

"Pippin! Pippin?" Merry hissed in the silence.

Pippin exchanged a nearby vase for the wrapped up Palantír in Gandalf's arms.

"Pippin. What, are you mad?" Merry whispered.

"I just want to look at it. Just one more time." Pippin replied.

"Put it back!" Merry said.

Pippin held the Palantír in his hands and smiled, but then he started to see the Eye of Sauron. Pippin's pain was clearly obvious, as he screeched and writhed on the floor.

"Pippin! No! Pippin..." Merry exclaimed.

Pippin was still being tortured and questioned. "I see you..." Sauron hissed.

"Pippin! Help! Gandalf, help! Someone help him!" Merry shouted.

Gandalf's eyes darted opened and he jumped up, and Aragorn and Legolas burst into the room. Ivordis awoke with a start along with everyone else.

Aragorn snatched the Palantír from Pippin's hands but fell on his knees, taken over by its power. Legolas tried to help his friend, holding him still. The Stone dropped from Aragorn's hands and rolled across the floor still blazing. Gimli and Ivordis jumped out of the way as it rolled towards them. Gandalf grabbed a cloth and tossed it over the Palantír.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted, dropping down by his friends side.

Gandalf turned quickly around. "Fool of a Took!" He uttered, annoyed and angry.

Gandalf was startled to see Pippin lying on the floor; his eyes open, staring into void. He rushed to the hobbit, pushing Merry aside.

The wizard took Pippin's hand into his own and pressed his other hand on the hobbit's forehead. He whispered quietly and stroked Pippin's cheek. Aragorn, Legolas, Ivordis, Gimli and Merry watched with concern. Finally Pippin responded, his eyes drifted open. "Look at me." Gandalf muttered.

Pippin tried to close his eyes again, but Gandalf wouldn't let him. "Gandalf, forgive me."

"Look at me. What did you see?" Pippin turned away, but Gandalf turned Pippin to face him.

"A tree... There was a white tree... In a courtyard of stone... It was dead." Pippin whispered. "The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked.

"I saw... I saw him!" Pippin swallowed, fear creasing his brow. "I can hear his voice in my head."

Gandalf reacted with alarm. "And what did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me." Pippin muttered.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Pippin stares fearfully back at Gandalf.

Gandalf sighed. "There is no need to wake the king in the dead of night. We shall wait until the morning." He put his hand on Pippin's shoulder. "We all need rest."

* * *

After a while everyone had either fallen asleep or had gone for a walk, like Pippin. Ivordis trailed him to outside of the Hall. "Pippin?" She asked, wrapping her cloak around her.

Pippin didn't answer; he just kept looking out into the distance.

Ivordis sighed quietly and silently walked up to him. "Pip, there is no need to fear. You did not tell Sauron about Frodo and the Ring."

Pippin nodded slowly. "I know. I shouldn't have been tempted."

Ivordis knelt down to eye-level with the Hobbit. "We cannot help temptations, no matter how trained a person is. Do not blame yourself."

Pippin nodded agian with tears filling his eyes.

"Oh Pip." Ivordis hugged Pippin tightly. She felt him shake with tears. "You will be fine."

* * *

**A/N Thank you I hope you enjoyed this. :)**


	3. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**A/N Here is the second chapter I promised! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day Gandalf was having a meeting with Théoden about the night's events. Aragorn, Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli were also present.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool... but an honest fool he remains." Gandalf said. Farther away Pippin sat with Merry, looking remorseful. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as He supposed; there is courage still. Strength enough perhaps to challenge Him. Sauron fears this."

All the others were silent and listened as Gandalf continued.

"He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of Men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me... why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" All were silent. Aragorn turned to look at Théoden. "What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go." Aragorn stepped forward.

"No!" Gandalf protested.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn's voice rose.

"They will be."

Gandalf walked to where Aragorn was standing with Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli by his side. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the Black ships." Aragorn met Gandalf's eyes before the wizard turned to face the others. "Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith..." He turned to look at Pippin. "And I won't be going alone."

* * *

Ivordis made her way through the corridors of Meduseld towards the back of the Hall. She found Gandalf overlooking the mountains behind the Hall. "Gandalf, you wished to speak with me?"

Gandalf turned to her. "Yes." She joined him with looking over the mountains. "It is about your illness."

She sighed. "Go ahead."

"I am worried for your safety, I think you should return to Mirkwood. I see you getting tired as the days go by."

"I know Gandalf. But I must continue this journey until the very end."

"Why?" He asked looking at her.

"I don't want to wait for a husband who might never come back. I do not want to live with that fear every day, waiting for Legolas to come back."

"And what of the child?"

Ivordis stared wide eyed at the Wizard. "How do you know?"

"It's the way you hold yourself. You've been putting more pressure on the balls of your feet and you've been rubbing your back."

"Oh."

"Plus, you are starting to show."

Ivordis looked down at her tunic. Gandalf was right, she was getting bigger. She blushed.

Gandalf took her hands in his. "Promise me that you will be careful."

She nodded. "I will."

* * *

Merry ran after them. He clambered up the steps of a watchtower, Aragorn running after him. "Merry!" Aragorn placed a comforting hand on Merry's shoulder as the two watched Gandalf and Pippin ride away.

"He's always followed me, everywhere I went, since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out." Merry sighed. "Now he's gone. Just like Frodo and Sam."

"One thing I have learned about Hobbits: They're a most hardy folk." Aragorn smiled.

"Foolhardy, maybe. He's a Took."

Aragorn patted Merry's shoulder. "I'll leave you to your thoughts Merry." Merry nodded and Aragorn passed Ivordis.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He will be fine soon enough. Keep an eye on him."

Ivordis nodded with a smile. "I will Aragorn."

Aragorn put his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you."

* * *

That night Ivordis went to find Merry. He wasn't in their room, and he wasn't outside. She rubbed her head but stopped when she heard silent sobbing. She followed the nose to a small grate in the corridor wall. She knelt down and looked into it. "Merry?"

The hobbit looked up at her with red eyes.

She took the grate off the wall and stuck her head in it. "Merry, you've got to come out."

Merry shook his head.

She reached out her hand. "Shall we go for a walk?"

He paused as he looked at her and her hand. He nodded and took her hand. Ivordis helped him out of the hole.

"Merry you can't do this to yourself." She used her night gown's sleeve to wipe away the Hobbit's tears.

"I didn't want anyone to see me like this..." He muttered.

"Why ever not?"

"They would think me weak for crying."

"Merry you're not weak." Ivordis said as they began to stroll down the dark candle lit corridor. "No one is weak because they cry."

"I am." Merry whispered.

"Listen here Meriadoc," Ivordis said stopping him. "You are not weak! Many people cry for a number of things. You are sad because you and Pip have been friends for a very long time and you miss him." Merry nodded. "I think you should be happy because Pippin and yourself are finally getting some breathing room to grow."

Merry nodded agian at the Elf.

"Now," She knelt back down to his height. "I do not want to hear anything more of you being weak, you are one of the strongest Hobbits I know and I hope you hold to that."

A small smile formed on Merry's face. "Thank you Ivordis. I think I needed someone to tell me that."

"You are welcome, Merry." Ivordis smiled.

"Ivordis?" Merry asked. The Elf nodded. "While we wait for Pippin and Gandalf to do their job could we possibly... No I couldn't..."

"Merry what is it?"

"Could we perhaps do something with Gimli?"

"What do you have in mind?" As Merry whispered in Ivordis' ear, smiles formed on both their faces.

* * *

**A/N I loved writing that scene! I hope you liked reading it.**


	4. Hiccups

**A/N I can finally deviate from the film for a while! Here is a chapter between the Gandalf and Pippin leaving and the lighting of the Beacons.**

* * *

In the morning Ivordis yawned herself awake. The group still didn't have any beds to sleep on because Aragorn had taken up Gandalf's bed when he left, much to the annoyance of Gimli and most of the others, and Merry used some left over bed from Pippin's to make his softer. Everyone had left the made-shift bedroom once they had woken up, no one bothered to wake up the sleepy she-Elf unless they wanted a knife in the head.

Though that night, after having spoken to Merry, was one of the best night sleeps she's ever had. She rolled over and nearly hit her head on the cold floor. Until Gandalf and Pippin finish their business in Minas Tirith any day was a day off.

Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Merry!" He chirped. "Are you ready?"

"Let me get dressed and I'll be right there."

When she finished getting dressed she looked at herself in small mirror. Gandalf defiantly was right, she shouldn't fight while with child, but that still wasn't going to stop her fighting for a new world.

She opened the door and Merry was sitting on a chair staring at a mouse scatter about the floor. He smiled when he saw her. "Everything is ready. Gimli won't know what hit him."

"Good, let's go!" Ivordis and Merry quickly sped down the corridors ignoring the disapproving looks from the people of Rohan.

Merry led her to the chosen room and they waited for the unsuspecting Dwarf. They didn't have to wait long. Gimli and Legolas wandered into the room.

Merry and Ivordis hid behind a pillar. Gimli rubbed his hands at the food before him. "Oh good, we have breakfast at last."

Legolas looked about the room as more and more people entered, including Théoden and Aragorn. Ivordis and Merry exchanged happy but worried looks. They sat around the table and talked amongst themselves as they ate.

"Come on Gimli." Ivordis muttered as Gimli reached for a drink.

"Drink it." Merry said trying not to giggle.

Gimli sipped his drink. "Yes!" The Elf and Hobbit smiled. At first no one acknowledged Gimli's badly timed hiccups but after a while they got louder and lauder until it got to the point when they became so loud that even Gimli was irritated.

Behind the pillar Ivordis and Merry could barely contain themselves because with every Dwarf hiccup suppressing their laughter became harder and harder.

"Gimli will you stop that!" Théoden barked.

"I _hic_ can't!" Gimli tried to hold his breath to stop them but the hiccups became unbearable. "Grrrrr_hicg_rrr!"

"Take a drink!" Aragorn shouted angrily.

"I wish _hic_ I _hic_ could! But _hic_ it makes _hic_ it worse!" Gimli growled agian. Then all of a sudden Gimli's hiccups stopped. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief.

Behind the pillar was a different story, Merry and Ivordis were getting red in the face. Then the penultimate prank happened, Gimli let off a fart that would embarrass even Dwarves themselves. The men and Legolas held the noses at the smell.

Ivordis and Merry could no longer contain themselves and they fell on top of each other in a fit of uncontrollable laughter on the floor. Aragorn huffed. "Ivordis! Merry!"

They were laughing at much to hear him. "Thank you Merry!" Ivordis laughed gasping for air. "I've never laughed this much before!"

"Why?!" Cackled Merry holding his stomach.

"Elves grow up to fast! This brings back my childhood!" She snorted with set off louder laughs.

"Open the doors!" Théoden shouted.

Legolas and Aragorn marched up at the hysterical pair. "I told you to keep an eye on him and you go ahead and made Gimli a laughing stock." Aragorn pointed at Gimli.

Gimli smiled and tried to look stern but he too also started to chuckled, which turned into a giggle, which turned into a full blown cackling chortle.

Aragorn sighed and Legolas smiled. "I'll talk to you later." Aragorn shook his head and headed towards the opened doors.

"Ah, you both got me!" Gimli took a deep breath and his laughter subsided. "But Dwarven payback is brutal!"

"We'll be waiting!" Merry and Ivordis smiled after they managed to calm themselves.

"Ivordis, I want to talk with you." Legolas said with a stern voice.

"Oh dear..." She whispered to Merry, who nodded. She smiled to Legolas. "Ok."

Legolas took her out the Hall and to the back. "Ok, what did you wish to speak with me about?"

"You have changed your tone." Legolas said. "While you were with Merry you sounded like..."

"A child?"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"But that was what you were implying."

Legolas looked her at.

"I am in trouble, aren't I?"

"Why would you think that?"

Ivordis put her forearm on the cobbled wall. "Your tone of voice."

Legolas sighed and put his forearms on the wall too. "You are not in trouble."

"Why?" She looked at him.

"We've all got to have fun once in a while."

Ivordis nodded. "You have a point."

"And besides," He looked at her. "It was funny."

"Really?"

"Most definitely." They both chuckled. "Might I ask, why did you think I thought that you sounded like a child?"

"I am not sure. I thought that as us both being Elves we should act all certain way."

"What's wrong with that?" Legolas asked.

"Nothing, I... seeing that I didn't really have much of a childhood, being around mischievous Hobbits keep me in touch with something I've always wanted."

"Why can't you do that around me?" Legolas said standing up.

Ivordis looked up at him. "You are a prince."

"What does my status have to do with anything?"

Ivordis stood up. "You had everything you ever wanted handed to you on a silver platter, while everyone else had to work."

"I worked hard." Legolas replied.

"I'm sure you did, your ada spending time with you to teach you to use a bow and sword and knives, then at meal time having parlour maids, like myself, making food that _you_ ordered and giving it to you without a second thought that you could actually go into the kitchen and have you make it yourself."

Legolas as quite taken aback with the remark, Ivordis had never spoken out that boldly before. "You are not yourself." He kept his composure.

"No? How would you know I'm not always like this? I could have been like this before you found me! You would have no idea."

"When I asked "What does my status have to do with anything?" I didn't mean anything like that!"

"How am I to know? I was never mollycoddled by my father!"

"I was not 'mollycoddled' by my father."

"That was not what I saw!"

"Ivordis calm down!" Legolas warned. "You are just-"

"I will not calm down!"

"Please!" Legolas grabbed her hands. "Stop! You are just projecting your lack of family to make me sound like a spoiled prince! But I wasn't! You think your life was bad? My mother was pregnant with my baby sister and they were killed when trying to protect the way to Rivendell!"

Ivordis immediately calmed. "That was what happened?"

Legolas nodded. "Ada told me before we left."

"You never told me." Ivordis whispered.

"I didn't know how to." Legolas replied.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Ivordis and Legolas smiled. They kissed and hugged.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading! Happy Easter!**


	5. Muster the Rohirrim

The sun rose over the Hall and the mountains. Everyone was up at the crack of dawn. Legolas was outside with Ivordis and they were sitting on the ground overlooking the valley. Legolas was braiding Ivordis' hair.

"Ivordis." Legolas asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I love you."

Ivordis smiled. "I love you too."

Éomer wandered down the steps of Meduseld and he ambled over to them. "My lord, my lady, Théoden is having a meeting to discuss the moving of armies in your home, he wishes to speak with you."

Legolas stood up. "Lead the way Éomer."

They followed Éomer into the Hall and to Théoden but before they could start Aragorn ran to the Golden Hall and threw open the doors. "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

Théoden looked up from a map as did Legolas and Ivordis. Éowyn ran to stand next to Éomer. Everyone watched Théoden's reaction. Théoden remained silent.

Théoden paused, and then calmly proclaimed "And Rohan will answer!"

Éowyn and Éomer looked relieved.

"Muster the Rohirrim!" The muster bell was struck on top of a tower. Théoden strode out of the Golden Hall in his armour. Men mounted horses.

Éomer bowed and left to gather up the riders. Outside the people prepare for leaving. Théoden was talking to Éomer. "Assemble the Men at Dunharrow. As many Men as can be found. You have two days." Éomer nodded, but was stopped by his uncle. "On the third, we ride for Gondor. And war." Théoden said. "Gamling."

"My lord." Gamling answered.

"Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow."

"I will."

Aragorn saw Éowyn leading out her horse. "Will you ride with us?"

"Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the Women of the Court to farewell the men." Éowyn smiled.

Aragorn lifted up the saddle blanket of her horse to reveal her sword. Éowyn snatched it back down, hiding the sword again. "The men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope."

The women and children of Rohan said good-bye to the men. King Théoden watched as the flag of Rohan flapped in the air. He watched the people of Rohan.

Éowyn turned away and Aragorn contemplated her words.

Merry knelt before Théoden. "Excuse me. I have a sword. Please accept it. I offer you my service, Théoden King."

Théoden pulled Merry up to his feet. "And gladly I accept it. You shall be Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan."

A smile ran across Merry as he ran off. Legolas and Gimli were on top of a horse ready to go.

"Horse-master. I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy." Gimli uttered.

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands." Legolas told him.

Many of the Rohirrim riders rode off as Merry tried to get his pony to go.

"So, it is before the walls of Minas Tirith, the doom of our time will be decided." Théoden said.

"Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Now fulfil them all! To lord and land!" Éomer shouted. The Rohirrim rode out of Edoras, including Merry on a small white pony.


	6. Dunharrow and the Figure

"How long is the ride to Dunharrow?" Ivordis asked as they rode over the plains.

"Not long," Replied Théoden. "We should be there by nightfall."

Ivordis nodded and rode next to Legolas and Gimli. Their weapons clanged against the horses. A bird flew past them. "Boy, I can't wait to get home and sample my father's fine cooking." Gimli smiled.

"Nor me." Ivordis smiled. "Legolas' cooking is ok, but mine is better."

"My cooking is not that bad." Legolas protested. "Father's cooking is worse."

Gimli laughed. "An Elf over 5 thousand years can't cook?"

Both Elves laughed. "You are correct."

Gimli chortled. "I've never heard of such a thing! I thought all Elves could cook!"

"If you count burning everything, then yes, Thranduil can cook." Legolas smiled.

Gimli laughed and shook his head.

* * *

Dunharrow was where the Rohan soldiers are encamped after being gathered by Théoden's men. Théoden and his entourage rode through. "Make way for the king." Soldiers shouted. "Make way! The king is here. My lord." They continued to say. "Hail to you, sir."

"Grimbold, how many?" Théoden asked.

"I bring five hundred Men from the Westfold, my lord." Grimbold replied.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Théoden King." A solider shouted.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Théoden asked another.

"None have come, my lord." Came as a reply.

Aragorn walked to stand beside Théoden who was looking down from a high landing. They surveyed the encampment below.

"Six thousand spears. Less than half of what I'd hoped for." Théoden uttered.

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." Aragorn replied.

"More will come."

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have till dawn, then we must ride."

Théoden looked at Aragorn and nodded. They both turned to look behind back at a few men having trouble controlling their horses. Legolas, with Gimli and Ivordis, walked to Éomer.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas muttered.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Éomer replied. They both looked at the Dwimorberg, the Haunted Mountain

"That road there... where does that lead?" Gimli asked.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Legolas said looking at the path.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Éomer whispered.

Aragorn watched the Dimholt road from behind a rock and he saw something like green smoke forming into faces. Aragorn walked towards the split in the mountain. Floating in the narrow path was a spectre, the King of the Dead. It flickered momentarily, then disappeared. Aragorn stared unsure at what he had seen. He was startled by Gimli.

"Aragorn!" Aragorn jerked around. "Let's find some food."

Before following, Aragorn glanced in the direction of the mountain but the King of the Dead is there no more. Aragorn followed Gimli reluctantly.

* * *

Night fell over Dunharrow and Ivordis was in her tent with Legolas. They were checking over their weapons. Ivordis was looking at her armour. Legolas put his hands on her shoulders.

"How are you?" Legolas asked.

"Tired, but I will last." Ivordis replied taking off her belt.

Legolas sighed. "Come to bed. We need rest until the morning."

Ivordis nodded and sat on the low bed. She lay back staring up at the tent ceiling. She took a deep breath.

Legolas sat beside her. "You cannot go on like this. You are getting too tired."

Ivordis shook her head. "No, I must, I will rest when I need to."

"Ivordis," Legolas sighed lying next to her. "Will you ever stop being so stubborn?"

"Nope." Ivordis smiled and subcosiously rubbed her stomach. "I don't intend to."

A mysterious figure, cloaked all in black, rode a horse up the winding path of Dunharrow. He rode past the stone Púkel-men that squatted by the road.

"I knew you were going to say that." Legolas smiled. Ivordis jolted upwards. "What it is?" He sat up.

"Stay here." She hushed. Ivordis walked to the tent entrance and poked her head out. Merry ran past the tent. She saw someone ride past. She stepped out of the tent with Legolas behind her.

"Who or what is it?"

She turned to the Elf. "Stay here." Legolas chuckled and did so. Ivordis wandered out of the tent and followed the rider. He dismounted his horse and entered Théoden's tent. She ran across the path and looked into it. Someone left the tent so Ivordis poked her head into it. Her eyes widen when she was Elrond talking to Théoden.

Elrond turned and smiled at her. Ivordis nodded in greeting. He said something to Théoden and met her outside.

"My lord," She bowed her head. "May I ask why you are here?"

"You may but it is an issue between myself and another." Elrond told her bluntly.

Ivordis nodded. "I understand."

"But, since you asked something of me, I'll ask something of you."

"What is it?"

"How are you." Ivordis chuckled. "What is so funny?"

"It seems that everyone is asking me that."

"Everyone has a right to ask you that considering your... ailment."

Ivordis nodded. "I know, my Lord."

"You haven't answered by question."

"I am getting tired and I feel heavy but other than that I am fine."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because you cannot hide from me."

"I know my Lord." She looked at the ground. "Is there anything else because I do not want to keep you waiting."

"No, there is nothing." He said quietly. "Take care, Ivordis Narmaurë, na lû e-govaned vîn." 1

2 "Namárië, my Lord Elrond." Ivordis bowed her head and scurried past Elrond. She quickly entered the tent where Legolas was patiently waiting.

He stood. "Who was it?"

"Lord Elrond, he came to talk with someone... and me."

"Oh," Legolas said. "What do you talk about."

"My feelings."

Legolas nodded.

* * *

_1 Until next we meet_

_2 Goodbye _


	7. Leaving on the Eve of Battle

After hearing noses from outside, Legolas poked his head out of the tent, a smile somewhat grew across his face. "Ivordis?"

She looked up from her knives. "Yes?"

"Get changed, find Gimli, I am getting the horses."

Ivordis stood and wandered over to him. "What for?"

He looked back at her. "We are going with Aragorn."

Ivordis didn't disagree, she smiled and pulled on her sword, quiver and knives as Legolas went to tack the horses. Ivordis ambled around the camp to find Gimli. She found him eating in his tent.

"Gimli?" She asked.

He looked up with food in his beard. "Yes?"

Ivordis chuckled. "Get ready, we are going with Aragorn."

Gimli smiled. "Ho ho ho! Yes!"

"Legolas is tacking the horses and we've got to find Aragorn."

Gimli grabbed his battle axe and hurried out of the tent with Ivordis.

Aragorn turned and led Brego away, and Éowyn stood still in tears, overwhelmed and heartbroken. Aragorn walked past Gimli and Ivordis on his way towards the mountain. They stopped him.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asked.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli, Ivordis." Aragorn told them.

"Oh really?" Ivordis smirked.

"Yes." Aragorn said.

Gimli disagreed shaking his head and Legolas appears with a grin, leading his and Ivordis' tacked up horses towards them.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas asked with a grin.

"You might as well accept it." Gimli and Ivordis said in chorus.

"We're going with you, laddie." Gimli smiled.

Aragorn didn't argue. The four friends left for the Dimholt road. The soldiers became alarmed as they saw them leaving. King Théoden watched them leave.

"What's happening? Where is he going?" The alarmed soldiers asked. "I don't understand. Lord Aragorn! Why does he leave on the eve of battle?"

"He leaves because there is no hope." Gamling uttered.

"He leaves because he must." Théoden watched them go deeper.

"Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor." He said to Théoden.

"No, we cannot. But we will meet them in battle nonetheless."


	8. Dwimorberg

It was dawn and Aragorn, Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli made their way to the Dark Door, the entrance to the Paths of the Dead. Aragorn, Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli rode on the road to the Dimholt. Sharp grey rocks surrounded them on a narrow path.

"What kind of an army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked.

"One that is cursed. Long ago, the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur's cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge." Legolas told them as he looked at the rocks.

"Who shall call them from the great twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

The four of them finally stood before the slope of the Dwimorberg, and led their restless horses towards the entrance. At the end of the path, a small opening was crafted into a rock. Primitive paintings were above it.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli shuddered.

Legolas read from the inscription that was above the door. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut."

They dismounted, still holding the horses by the reins. Aragorn had Andúril in his hand. The sheath was attached to Brego's saddle. The horses were nervous. They slowly approached the opening. There was a sudden blast of wind, mingled with the cries of the dead, coming from inside, it scared away the horses. Aragorn, Ivordis and Legolas let go of the reins, and the horses galloped off.

"Brego!" Aragorn hollered as the horses galloped off.

"Freca!" Ivordis shouted.

Aragorn turned and looked back at the tunnel into the mountain. "I do not fear death!" Aragorn said bravely. He walked quickly and firmly into the darkness behind the opening.

Legolas hesitated another second, then followed him determinedly. With this, he walked in, and disappeared into the darkness. Only Gimli and Ivordis remained.

"I would rather be in there an out here... wait for me." Ivordis took a deep breath and hurried into the darkness.

"Well, this is a thing unheard-of. Elves will go underground where a Dwarf dare not! Oh! Oh, I'd never hear the end of it!" Gimli grumbled. He stamped his feet a few times, finally found his courage and followed his companions.


	9. The King of the Dead

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli rushed through the mountain. Aragorn, carrying a torch, made his way through the underground realm. Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli followed behind Aragorn.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked.

"I see shapes of men. And of horses." Legolas uttered.

"Where?" Gimli asked agian.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned."

"The Dead? Summoned? I knew that. Very good. Very good! Legolas!" He ran towards the path where Legolas and Ivordis were, then thin mists surrounded them as they walked. Gimli tried to blow away the mists.

"Do not look down." Aragorn told them.

They heard cracks and Gimli looked down, seeing the skulls of the Dead. "I looked down." Ivordis uttered. Gimli swallowed. They walked into a giant hall and they saw a green figure appear.

"Who enters my domain?" The King of the Dead announced.

"One who will have your allegiance?" Aragorn said.

The King of the Dead materialized in front of them. "The Dead do not suffer the living to pass." The King of the Dead's voice echoed.

"You will suffer me." Aragorn growled.

The King of the Dead let out a chilling laughter and Aragorn, Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli turned to look around. They saw the dead army materialize around them, floating closer and closer, tightening the circle.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die." The King uttered.

Legolas released an arrow. It shot though the one aimed at as if through thin air. "Oh dear." Ivordis whispered. She shuffled closer to Legolas.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath." Aragorn ordered.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me." The King snapped.

Aragorn lifted Andúril. The King of the Dead attacked him with a sword. Aragorn parried and then grabbed the King by his throat.

"That line was broken." The King said with shock.

"It has been remade." He released the King, and addressed The Dead surrounding him. "Fight for us, and regain your honour." He walked through the crowd of ghosts. "What say you?" The Dead shuffled about and look uncertain. "What say you?"

"You waste your time, Aragorn! They had no honour in life, they have none now in death." Gimli grunted.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" Aragorn shouted. The Dead watched Aragorn, unable to decide. "What say you?! You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living death!" Aragorn said with authority. The Dead began to disappear. "What say you?!"

"Stand, you traitors!" Gimli shouted.

The mists began to blow away and the ground began to shake. The whole place began to burst out with skulls everywhere.

"Out!" Aragorn yelled.

They tried to get out as fast as they can but the skulls fell on them unmercifully.

"Legolas! Run!" Aragorn shouted.

"I'm stuck!" Ivordis shouted over the roaring of the skulls falling. Aragorn grabbed her arm and tugged her out. Legolas put his arm around her and they ran.

They finally got out when they run out of a small opening in the cave. Aragorn's face began to sadden as he saw the black ships of the Corsairs on the river. He fell to his knees. Legolas puts his arm around him. A noise came from the cave and Aragorn turned around to see the King of the Dead.

"We fight."

* * *

The Corsair ships passed where Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were. "You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor." Aragorn demanded.

The Corsair men laughed at him. "Who are you to deny us passage?" The Captain asked.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the boson's ear." Aragorn said.

"Mind your aim." Gimli uttered. He tapped Legolas' bow as he fired.

An arrow hit the man next to the captain. Gimli covered his mouth in mock shock as Legolas looked at him. "That's it. Right. We warned you. Prepare to be boarded."

"Boarded? By you and whose army?" The Captain asked.

"This army." Aragorn smirked. The King of the Dead and his army appeared from behind Aragorn and they ran towards the ships with their weapons high.


	10. Harlond Ambush

The Captain and his men drew their weapons and the army of the Dead clashed with the living. The Captain's men were no match for the might of the Dead, Aragorn, Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli because after a short while most were either dead or in the water dying. Aragorn took the helm and was talking to the King of the Dead while Gimli and Legolas hauled dead bodies over the side. Ivordis could see the battle and Harlond in the distance.

"Aragorn, they have Oliphaunts and all manner of crude weaponry." She called down from the Crow's nest.

"What else?" Aragorn asked.

"They also have many trolls, Orcs, I can also pick out Easterlings and Variags." She could hear Aragorn sigh.

"Keep me posted on everything that happens."

"I will." Ivordis kept both her eyes on the battle. After a while she shouted. "Théoden! Théoden King has reached the battle!"

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looked up at her. "How many?"

"6,000 strong cavalry, Aragorn. They've charged!" Ivordis smiled. "Mûmaks are going down!"

"Can you see Éowyn?" Aragorn asked.

"Éowyn?" Ivordis asked. "Not that I can see, we are still far off though."

Aragorn nodded.

"Um... Aragorn..." She said.

"Yes?"

"The Witch King has joined the battle with his Nazgûl."

Aragorn nodded. "Come back down. We are getting closer to Harlond."

She nodded and clambered down the unsteady ladder. When her feet touched the floor she stumbled and Legolas was quick to catch her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, worried.

"Yes." She said after a pause. Legolas looked at her. "Yes!"

She rubbed her head and smiled. Legolas sighed. "Come, let's get in position."

* * *

The Black ships began to arrive at the pier. "Late as usual, pirate scum! There's knife-work here that needs doing. Come on, ya sea rats! Get off your ships!" An Orc growled.

Aragorn, Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli hopped down from one of the ships. Gimli muttered to Legolas. "There's plenty for the both of us. May the best Dwarf win!"

Aragon, Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli started running, charging at the Orcs. The Dead streamed from behind them, over the water, killing everything in their path.


	11. Injured

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Ivordis fought the orcs with all their strength. Legolas shot his arrows as he charged thought them. "15, 16..."

Gimli smiled hacking up Orcs. "17..."

Aragorn took down several Orcs and looked up. "...29..." Gimli shouted.

Ivordis slashed down several Orcs. An Orc turned and glared at her. She gulped and tighter her grip on her sword. It growled and ran towards her. Ivordis rolled and sliced its leg. It growled and spun, slashing her leg. She yelped and collapsed by dead Oliphaunt's leg. Her energy was being sapped out of her. She reached for her sword but it kicked it out of the way. As it got closer she quickly took out one of her knives and threw it at the Orc's head. It groaned and fell head first onto the ground.

She took a deep breath and stood up, taking out the knife as she did. She took another deep breath and kept fighting.

"Merry!" Éowyn shouted, scared.

Gothmog got up just as Éowyn looked back. She began to crawl. Aragorn killed several Orcs. Éowyn reached for a sword, but it slipped from her reach. Aragorn slashed Gothmog just before he killed her and Gimli finished him off.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted.

Legolas turned to see an Oliphant charging him and rushed to meet it, swinging up onto its tusk. He quickly moved from its trunk to its leg, clambering up its limb using the many arrows stuck in its hide as hand and foot holds. Reaching the top he was met by several Southron warriors.

Legolas shot them down. "33, 34..."

Legolas then grabbed hold of the rope holding the platform on the Oliphaunt's back. Swinging off, he cut the rope and let the platform fall over the side, pulling him up to the creature's back. Running up to the Oliphaunt's head he stringed three arrows and shot them into the beast's skull, bringing it down. Legolas slid off the trunk, landing safely on the ground in front of Gimli.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli shouted, slightly impressed. "Come on, then! Come on!"

Aragorn looked over the battlefield; realizing most of the enemies are dead. In the distance, a group of The Dead took down a Mûmak. The Dead overran the city, killing all of the Mordor troops.

* * *

In another spot on the battlefield, the Army of the Dead stood before Aragorn. "Release us." The King of Dead said.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." Gimli said looking at Aragorn and the King.

"You gave us your word." The King snapped.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace." Aragorn said with smile. The King of the Dead closed his eyes in relief, and the dead shimmered, and then they disappeared, as if blown away by the wind.

* * *

Legolas wandered around the battlefield searching Ivordis as she was not present for the King of the Dead fulfilling his oath. "Ivordis?!" He called, in the distance he heard someone shout. Legolas shuddered. "Ivordis?!" He shouted agian. His concern for her grew as he saw her lone sword on the field covered in blood. He picked it up. "Ivordis!"

There was a weak groan coming from behind a huge orc corpse. He hurried over and saw Ivordis slumped up against the corpse. "Ivordis!" He knelt down next to her and shook her. "Ivordis?!" He shouted.

Ivordis moaned. "What?"

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. "I need to get you to the Healing House." He put his arm around her. "And if you dare say that you are fine I will leave you out here." Ivordis' laugh was hoarse. They slowly rose and Ivordis winced as they stood. "Where does it hurt?"

"My leg."

Legolas looked down at the bleeding leg. "I can see that." They very slowly limbed across the battlefield.

* * *

In the House of Healing Ivordis laid on a bed as Legolas rubbed her leg free of blood. She winced as he put some water onto the wound. "Sorry." Legolas said as he began drying it.

"It's ok." She said resting on her arms. "I have had worse"

"Haven't we all." Legolas uttered.

Ivordis nodded. "Yeah."

"Sit on the edge of the bed and I'll bandage it up." Ivordis swung around and sat on the edge of the bed. She bent her leg and Legolas wrapped it up. She stood and wobbled. "Easy."

"I think I've got it." It took a while but Ivordis managed to balance.

Legolas stood up and moved to next to her. "Come, let's go to bed."

They walked out of the Healing House and down the dark corridors. They walked in silence until they got to their small room. Ivordis flopped down on the bed and let out a groan as she did. She rubbed the growing stomach. Legolas laid down next to her.

"How is the baby?"

"A lot stronger than I am." Ivordis replied as she closed her eyes.

Legolas turned and faced her. "I don't think that's true. It's just your illness that is making you sick. You are both strong." Legolas smiled at her. She smiled back. Legolas kissed her check.


	12. The March

In the Throne Hall, Gimli sat and smoked in the steward's seat while Gandalf, Éomer, Aragorn, and Legolas discussed plans. Gandalf despaired for Frodo. "Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf said.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn replied.

"It's only a matter of time." All in the room were silent as they listened to Gandalf. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

Gimli breathed out a puff of smoke. "Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf snapped followed by a sigh. "I've sent him to his death." There was grim silence in the room as Gandalf walked around.

Aragorn spoke quietly. "No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn smiled.

Gimli coughed out smoke in surprise. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Éomer said.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us." Aragorn turned to Gandalf as he continued. "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas smiled

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli grinned.

Gandalf spoke to Aragorn aside from the others. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

"Oh, I think he will." Aragorn smiled.

..xXx..

Ivordis tacked up her horse and put her weapons on her belt. She patted the horse's mane. "I told you Freca, this will all be over soon."

Freca nudged Ivordis' stomach. "Yeah, I'm pretty big now. But when this is all over I can finally relax."

Freca whinnied. "You've been such a kind horse, I might just take you back to Mirkwood with me."

Freca nodded his head and Ivordis rubbed his mane. "I will defiantly take you home with me."

They gathered outside of the stables and the Host of the West marched from Minas Tirith for Mordor, led by Aragorn in kingly armour. Near him rode Gandalf, Legolas, Ivordis, Gimli, Éomer, Merry and Pippin.

"I am happy to see you too back causing mischief." Ivordis said with a smile to Merry and Pippin.

They smiled at her. "It's good to see you on the end of our pranks." Ivordis laughed as they rode closer and closer to the Gate.


	13. The Battle for Middle Earth

Aragorn's troops stood outside the Black Gate. "Where are they?" Pippin asked. Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Éomer, Gimli, Ivordis and Aragorn's herald spurred their horses forward toward the Gate. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn shouted.

There was a pause and the Black Gate began to open, and a dark rider on a dark, armour covered horse approached them. "My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." Spoke the Mouth of Sauron. He made a toothy grin but Aragorn returned a mocking look back at him. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." Gandalf told the Mouth.

The Mouth of Sauron sneered. "Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He pulled out the Mithril coat.

"Frodo." Pippin said. The Mouth of Sauron tossed it to Gandalf. "Frodo!" Pippin hollered.

"Silence." Gandalf demanded.

"No!" Merry replied

"Silence!" Gandalf shouted, which quickly quietened the Hobbits.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did." The Mouth sneered agian. Aragorn approached him. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade."

Aragorn quickly takes out his sword and cuts the Mouth of Sauron's head off.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli said with a small smile.

"I agree." Ivordis said with a slight smile.

"I do not believe it. I will not." Aragorn uttered.

The Eye swung its gaze towards the North. Aragorn and the others saw the Orcs marching towards them through the gate.

"Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn shouted. They rode back to their own forces.

The men dismounted as uncountable numbers of Orcs marched toward the Host of the West. The soldiers were starting to lose heart and courage. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground." Aragorn ordered.

The Men stared at him, fear and uncertainty written on their faces.

Aragorn rode back and forth in front of them, trying to shore up their courage. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

The Mordor hordes surrounded the Army of the West as the Eye casted a malevolent light over them. A seemingly unending army of orcs continued to march out. Aragorn and his allies were hopelessly outnumbered by Sauron's Army.

The rest on horses dismounted and let them go. The Men drew their swords. Aragorn and the others watched as they were surrounded by Sauron's forces. Pippin drew his sword. Merry prepared himself. Éomer surveyed the enemy grimly. The Army of the West was totally surrounded.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf." Gimli uttered.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas smiled and looked at him.

"Aye. I could do that." Gimli smiled.

Ivordis smiled at the friends she had made on the journey. "Would I be one of those friends?" She asked Gimli.

Gimli nodded. "Aye, you are."

Legolas and Ivordis smiled and locked hands. "Gi melin, Legolas."

"Gi melin, Ivordis."

* * *

They Eye of Sauron was now completely focused on Aragorn and his troop. "Aragorn. Elessar." Echoed Sauron's voice.

Aragorn was motionless and stared off at the Eye in the distance. He then turned to the army behind him. "For Frodo."

Aragorn ran towards the Orcs, with Merry and Pippin right behind him, then the rest of the army followed behind them.

At the battle, Gandalf saw a Nazgûl flying in for the kill, and then suddenly saw a moth flying in front of his face. In the sky, the cries of Eagles could be heard as several great Eagles appeared, one of which attacked the Nazgûl headed towards Gandalf.

Pippin shouted joyfully. "Eagles! The Eagles are coming!" The Eagles swooped down at the Nazgûl and attacked them.

Aragorn was struggling with the huge beast, and being was becoming over powered. He was thrown to the ground. Legolas noticed Aragorn's peril, and began to slash his way through the fighting mob.

Aragorn lied on the ground. He turned in time to see the huge Troll stamping towards him. Legolas was desperately trying to reach Aragorn, but there were too many orcs. He called Aragorn's name.

Aragorn lying on the ground, turned to see the Troll approach. Legolas can't reach Aragorn in time.

Aragorn was being crushed under the heavy foot of the Troll. He managed to take out his dagger and stab the troll's foot. Gandalf struggled in battle, his face stricken.

Ivordis yelled as she sliced at the orcs that swamped them. She had lost Legolas as he ran to aid Aragorn. She locked eyes with some huge Orcs. For a beat, nobody moved. The Orcs closed in on Ivordis but she sung her sword, the Orcs rolled out of the way. They spun quickly and they grabbed Ivordis' wrist. Ivordis stabbed one in the eye as the other reached round for her back but Ivordis sliced its chest and it fell. The other Orc dropped Ivordis and reached for its club. Ivordis swung around agian and sliced its chest but as it fell the club hit Ivordis on the chest.

She groaned and yelped and fell to the floor. She picked up a nearby axe and hauled it in the air and it hit the Orc's head. It landed with a loud thump. She took a deep breath and stood. There was a loud cracking noise and one of the Orc's she had fought stood up and sliced her back. She fell forward and Legolas quickly shot it down with arrows to its skull. He caught her as she fell.

The armies suddenly stood still, a cloud appeared above the Black Tower, Sauron's Eye changed colour and began to dart around. The Tower collapsed slowly, all the while Sauron's Eye flared brilliantly. Gandalf and Aragorn watched in astonishment and relief. As the tower hit the plain, a giant explosion shattered the tower to dust, and a cloud of debris flew out.

Merryshouted victoriously. "Frodo!Frodo!"

The explosion engulfed Sauron's army. The plain fell away in a great chasm. The Army of the West rejoiced as the pressure wave travelled on, swallowing up Sauron's forces. The orcs fled as the Towers crumbled. Orodruin rumbled. Sauron's Army toppled into the chasm, but it left the Men of the West unharmed.

Suddenly the top of Mount Doom exploded in a volcanic eruption. Merry was startled. A single tear graced Gandalf's cheek. Aragorn sadly stared toward the mountain. The Nazgûl withered and fell into the erupting mountain. Gimli sombrely watched. Legolas and Ivordis, whom was still held up, watched on.

Pippin wept and silently whispered. "Frodo."

Sam and Frodo were lying unconscious on a rock amidst the lava flow and destruction. Three Eagles appeared in the distance. Gandalf rode the first. Frodo was picked up by Gwaihir. Another Eagle gently snatched Sam from the rock.

Ivordis looked at the Eagles and smiled. Her eyes went black and she collapsed. Legolas used his remaining strength to hold her up. Freca, the loyal horse everyone thought had ran back to Minas Tirith, galloped forward and helped Legolas haul Ivordis onto his back. Legolas looked at Aragorn.

"Go!" He said. Legolas jumped onto the horse and they galloped back to Minas Tirith.

* * *

**A/N I'm so happy that I've finished this chapter! I've never typed so much, well, I have but I've had a cold for the past week so it feels good to finish this! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed typing this! Let me know what you thought of it!**


	14. Healing

Legolas and Freca galloped into Minas Tirith with the army following behind them. They galloped though the levels and they finally reached the House of Healing where Gandalf was taking Sam and Frodo into the House too. Legolas jumped off Freca and took Ivordis into his arms. "Hannon le, Freca." Legolas smiled, Freca nodded, and he ran into the House.

The nurses took Ivordis into a sweet smelling room and Legolas waited outside.

* * *

It was night time when they came out of the room. Aragorn and Gimli joined Legolas as the doors opened. "How is she?" Legolas asked standing.

"She is fine," Replied a nurse. "Give here time and she will be fine."

"And the baby?" Legolas asked.

"The baby is fine too." Another answered.

Legolas took a deep breath. Aragorn put a hand on his friends shoulder. "We shall leave you with her." Aragorn looked at Gimli. "Come Gimli."

Aragorn and Gimli disappeared out of the House. Legolas took another deep breath and he ambled into the room. The smell of medicine hit his nose. Legolas sighed and sat next to her.

He looked her up and down. "You have defiantly looked better." He chuckled. There was a slow knock at the door and Legolas glanced up. "My lord Elrond." Legolas said bowing his head in greeting.

Elrond slowly walked into the room. "I heard that she is feeling more fatigued of late, correct?"

Legolas nodded. "Indeed, my Lord. But I fear that the illness is getting worse."

"That," Elrond put a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Is what I wish to speak with you about."

Legolas looked at Ivordis. "Whatever it is, my Lord, I wish for you to do it."

"But it will take all night, I hope you can wait that long."

Legolas nodded agian. "However long it takes I will wait."

Elrond nodded. "Very well."

Legolas stood. "Would you like me to tell Aragorn of your arrival?"

"No need," Elrond said. "He will know in time."

Legolas turned and made for the door. "Let me know when you have finished."

Elrond nodded and Legolas closed the door as he left. Elrond sat on the bed and began his healing work.

* * *

The sun rose over Minas Tirith and Elrond finally emerged from the Healing Room. Legolas was asleep with his head on Gimli's. Elrond cleared his throat and Legolas and Gimli woke up startled. Legolas coughed and swiftly stood up.

"How did it go?" Legolas asked the slightly tired Elf.

"Very well, Legolas Thranduilion, she is well."

Legolas could finally breathe a sigh of relief and Gimli smiled. "May I-"

"Go see her? Of course, but keep it short she is still tired." Legolas nodded and he slowly walked into the room.

Ivordis' tired grey silver eyes looked up at him as he entered. "Hello." She said hoarsely and quietly.

Legolas smiled slightly. "Morning. Do I even need to ask how you are?"

Ivordis giggled sharply. "I am... tired."

He sat down next to her and chuckled. "You are looking brighter."

"Thank... you." She whispered. "Legolas?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"Stay with me." Legolas smiled and snuggled in the bed next to her. He put his hands on her stomach and they smiled at each other. Ivordis put her head onto Legolas' chest and she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

It was noon when Aragorn and Gimli decided to pay her a visit. She was talking to Merry and Pippin about upcoming mischievous ideas much to Legolas' dismay who wanted her to rest and not get out of bed. But thanks to Elrond's healing skills she'd be able to get up and walking by nightfall. They stopped talking as Aragorn and Gimli entered.

"How are Frodo and Sam?" She asked cutting off their talk.

"Sam is faring much better than Frodo; he should be up in a few days. Frodo is still unconscious." Aragorn answered as he walked in.

"Understandable, they have been though much more than us." Merry and Pippin nodded in agreement.

"But," Gimli asked sitting on a chair. "How are you getting on?"

"I feel much better than I've ever been before." Ivordis smiled. "It's like a huge weight has been lifted off me."

Gimli smiled and chuckled. "I should think you do."

* * *

During the night Legolas had fallen asleep on a big chair and Ivordis swung her feet over the edge. She pulled on a silver Elven dressing gown and used a thick stick for a makeshift walking stick. She leant on the stick as she stood. She grimaced as she put wait on her feet but she outstretched her toes as she could finally stretch her legs after being in bed for a few days. She sighed happily and wandered out of the House of Healing. She smiled as her feet hit the cool hard stone ground. She wandered though the empty streets and staggered all the way to the very tip of Minas Tirith. She looked up at the air and took a deep breath. Mordor was already looking brighter and happier.

She placed the stick down on the ground and knelt against the side. She stretched out her leg as it began to spasm. She rubbed her thigh and it stopped. Ivordis looked up at the clear night sky.

"Valar, please send help to Frodo and Sam. Bring them strength so they are able to heal, hannon le." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"My lady!" Éomer shouted. "My lady!"

Ivordis opened her eyes and turned around to see Éomer running towards her. "What is it Éomer?"

Éomer stopped in front of her and he took a deep breath. "He is going wild! I think something has befallen him! Lord Aragorn can't calm him!"

"Who, pray tell?"

"Your horse!"

"Lead me to the stables!" Ivordis said picking up her stick.

* * *

**Chapter 14 is up! Please R&R. I hope you enjoyed it! This is personally one of my favourite chapters I have written.**


	15. Friends and Family

Ivordis and Éomer hurried down to the level below and they dashed into the stables. Freca's ears were flat against his head and he was snapping at the riders who were trying to calm him. His eyes were wide and he was snorting.

"Freca!" Ivordis held her hand up at the horse.

"Careful!" Aragorn said holding her back. "He is crazy."

"I know what I am doing." She shrugged off Aragorn's arm. "Freca, av-'osto." She stepped forward. "Dina, dina. Posto,Freca." She began to stroke the scared and angry horse. "Û anta ten' rashwe. Amin sinome. Posto." Freca slowly calmed down as Ivordis spoke soothingly too him. "Aldhelm... no ie' seere."

Freca calmed completely when Ivordis finished. Freca's ears pricked forward and he snorted happily. Ivordis smiled. "There was no need for that. Everything is fine." She kissed the black spot on his grey nose. She patted his side. "Thank you."

The stable hands looked on and Aragorn smiled. Legolas also had joined them. He tapped her shoulder. "Come, let's get you back to bed."

Freca snorted. "What is it?" Legolas asked the horse.

Freca nudged Ivordis and looked at his stable. "You want me to stay with you?"

Freca nodded. "I don't think so." Legolas said. "You are still ill and I don't think sleeping in a stable will help."

Freca huffed and Ivordis stood in between the two. "It if settles his nerves I will stay."

Legolas sighed. "Very well. I guess you will be sleeping on a hay bale?"

Ivordis nodded. "I will indeed."

Aragorn laughed. "I'll bring in a blanket for you." He grabbed Legolas' arm. "Come." Ivordis chuckled as Aragorn had to drag Legolas out of the stables. She settled down on the hay bale after she made the stable hands and Éomer leave. Aragorn returned with a blanket and he laid it over her.

"You are brave sleeping in here."

Ivordis laughed. "You do it too."

"I certainly do." Aragorn smiled. "Have a good sleep."

"I have Freca, I shall." Ivordis giggled and Aragorn smiled. He kissed her check and swiftly left.

Freca adjusted the blanket and sorted out his stables. Ivordis watched him curiously as he settled, ready to sleep. "Good night."

Freca whinnied and rubbed his nose on his leg.

* * *

The next morning Ivordis was awoken by a smiling Gimli. She blinked at him. "Morning." She coughed. "Morning."

"You'll never guess who is up." Gimli said grinning.

"Sam?!" Ivordis asked sitting up sorely.

"Yes." Gimli replied shocked about her knowing. "Well what are you waiting for... come on!"

Ivordis slowly got off the hay bale and used her stick to pull herself up.

She followed Gimli all the way to the House of Healing and they knocked on Sam's door. "Come in." Aragorn replied. They opened the door and stepped in. Sam was sitting up in his bed with Merry and Pippin jumping up and down. Legolas was sitting on a chair with Aragorn standing in between the bed and Legolas. Gandalf was standing in front of the bed smiling.

"Hello Sam." Ivordis smiled limping into the room.

"Hello miss Ivordis." Sam replied with a weak grin.

"How are you?" She and Gimli moved into the room and she sat in Legolas' chair.

"Exhausted and slightly ill." Sam answered lying back down.

"I know how you feel."

"What about Frodo?" Sam asked.

"He is still resting in a deep slumber so his body can heal." Gandalf replied. "But he is looking good. He might be up by the end of the week."

Sam smiled. "Good." He looked around the room. "We all had some bad injuries." There was a silence and every nodded.

"But it is good to see you up." Aragorn said with a smile, breaking the silence. "We shall let you rest." Everyone slowly said goodbye to Sam and they slowly left the room.

"Posto ve, Sam." Ivordis smiled. She patted the Hobbit's shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Rest well."

Sam nodded and smiled. "I intend to miss."

Ivordis turned to leave. "You can still call me Ivordis you know."

"I know." Sam replied with happiness in his voice. "Are you ok?" The happiness was replaces with concern as Ivordis hunched over.

"Yes, just..." She took a deep breath. "I'm ok."

Sam studied her. "No, you are not."

"I..." She groaned holding her stomach. "I am not due for weeks."

Sam sat up straight. "Gandalf! Aragorn!" He called. "It's miss Ivordis!" Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas and the other ran into the room. Legolas put his arm around the pained she-Elf.

"What is it Sam?" Aragorn asked.

A smile lit up Sam's face. "She is going in labour."

* * *

Legolas paced outside the Delivery Room. He rubbed his neck. "She has been too long."

Gimli, who was sat on a chair, chuckled. "This length is natural, don't worry about it."

"For Dwarves, yes, but Elf births are quick." Legolas said tapping at his thigh. Aragorn put an arm on his friend's shoulder.

"Ivordis will be fine, the healers here a very capable."

Legolas nodded but still continued to pace the floor. After a while the doors opened and all eyes looked up at the emerging nurses. They had smiles on their faces. "You may go see her, but please remain quiet they are all tired."

Legolas nodded and swiftly entered the room with Gimli following. "Thank you." Aragorn smiled and followed.

As he entered something stopped himself. He stared at the bundle Ivordis was holding and the other one who Legolas was holding. He smiled big and continued. "Twins?" Aragorn whispered.

Ivordis nodded with a grin. "Yes."

Aragorn smiled and wandered over to the bed. He looked at the small pink bundle in Legolas' arms. "She has your hair, my friend." There was a small strand of golden hair coming from the forehead.

"And Ivordis' eyes, a striking grey." Gimli beamed sitting beside Ivordis and looking at the blue bundle of blankets.

"Do you have names for them?" Gandalf muttered standing at the archway.

Ivordis nodded. "Nelion for the boy and Máliel for the girl."

* * *

_Ivordis' words to Freca_

"_Freca, don't be afraid. Silent, silent. Rest, Freca. No need for trouble. I am here. Rest. Old protector (Rohirric) be at peace (Elvish)."_

**Some words I couldn't find a modern equivalent so I made do with them. I also used Rohirric because it sounded nice for the moment. :) If you notice any wrong elvish, please let me know.**

**Anything wrong with the horse emotions, let me know.**

**Máliel- MAH-lee-il**

**Nelion- NEL-e-on**


	16. Reunited

It was a few days after Ivordis had gave birth to Máliel and Nelion but Frodo was still unconscious. Máliel was pulling at Freca's mane, she sat on his neck with her twin in his mother's arms. "Máliel, don't pull to hard." Freca huffed happily not caring about what the babe was doing.

She giggled happily and gestured for Nelion to join her. Ivordis laughed and carefully put Nelion behind Máliel. "Do not do anything to annoy Freca."

Freca snorted, still not caring. Ivordis laughed. Nelion pointed to Freca and then to the outside of the stables with a grin on his face. "No, Nelion you are too young. Not even me or your ada rode horses at such a young age" Nelion frowned but continued to play with his sister.

Legolas strolled into the stables with a smile. The twins stopped playing with Freca's mane and they babbled happily. Legolas kissed their foreheads. "I trust that Freca is looking after you."

They nodded happily. "And I too." Ivordis said having being kissed on the head by Legolas. "They are very eager to lean to ride but I told them that they'll have to wait."

Legolas nodded. "A good thing too." Legolas turned to Ivordis while keeping his alert eyes on the twins. "I have some good news."

"What is it?" Ivordis asked.

"According to Lord Elrond, Frodo is to wake any day now, Mithrandir is going to let us known when Frodo starts to stir."

Ivordis smiled and nodded. "That is good news too." Ivordis picked up Nelion and Legolas carried Máliel, after saying goodbye to Freca, they wandered out of the stables with Máliel tugging on her father's hair. Nelion sat peacefully staring at everything he could with wide eyes.

Gimli came running up to them. "Hello Nelion, Máliel." He smiled at them.

"What is it Gimli?" Ivordis asked.

"Gandalf said that Frodo is stirring! Aragorn went to fetch Sam, and Merry and Pippin are already on their way." Gimli smiled. "Let's go!"

Legolas laughed. "Calm down my friend. We are on our way."

On the way to the House of Healing Legolas gave Máliel back to Ivordis, much to his displeasure, and they waited outside.

Frodo awoke in the House of Healing. A bird chirped outside. In front of him was Gandalf who was standing at the foot of the bed. Frodo stared in disbelief at his old friend, sat up, and smiled. "Gandalf?" Frodo asked in disbelief.

Gandalf nodded, smiling and laughing. Frodo began to laugh in joy. The two friends continued to laugh, then Merry and Pippin came to the door.

"Frodo!" Merry shouted happily.

Merry and Pippin ran over to Frodo's bed and jumped on it, laughing and hugging him. The three cousins happily embrace. Next, Gimli came to the door, and started laughing as well.

Gimli clapped his hands in joy. "Oooh!"

Frodo looked up. "Gimli!"

Gimli then moved into the room. Legolas appeared in the doorway. He smiled, and entered the room. Ivordis was next and she smiled and chuckled as she walked in with Nelion and Máliel siting on her shoulder.

Frodo smiled and laughed. "Ivordis!"

Aragorn came in next, looking very kingly, and smiling with pleasure.

"Aragorn!" Frodo shouted.

Merry and Pippin still jump on the bed hugging and laughing with Frodo, while Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn stood by the bed. Then Frodo saw Sam standing at the door, and the smile left his face, but his expression was peaceful, full of joy and love for his dearest friend. They stared silently at each other, and Sam smiled back. Both Sam and Frodo have looks of understanding, love, and friendship on their faces.

* * *

**Here it is the penultimate chapter! Please R&R!**


	17. The Final Journey of the Fellowship

Thousands of men and women stand in the courtyard. Gandalf was standing before the Citadel. Gimli gave Gandalf a crown, and Gandalf slowly set it on the brow of Aragorn's head. Gimli watched.

"Now come the days of the king." He smiled down at Aragorn, and spoke softly. "May they be blessed."

Before facing the cheering crowd, Aragorn paused to catch his breath before taking on the mantle of his duty and destiny. Aragorn turned to see the crowd. There was a great cheer. To the side, the White Tree of the King was in blossom.

Aragorn raised his hands. "This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace."

The crowd cheered and applauded. White flower petals from the White Tree began to fall. Faramir and Éowyn stood together. They smiled and looked at each other lovingly as they applauded the king.

Standing tall and proud, King Elessar san in Quenya the song which, long years before his forefather, Elendil, had sung as his feet first touched the lands of Middle-earth.

"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta."

Aragorn walked down the aisle. People were standing to the two sides smiling and cheering. Petals from the White Tree swirled around him. His people bowed as he passed. Éowyn and Faramir smiled, and bow their heads as he walked. Éomer too. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, dressed in his royal finery, wore a silver crown upon his forehead. Ivordis was next to him wearing similar silver clothing. She had Máliel sitting on her shoulders and Nelion in her arms. Aragorn chuckled. They greeted each other and he and Legolas crossed arms.

"Hannon le." Aragorn whispered.

Ivordis beamed and Legolas held back a small smile as he stepped aside. Behind him stood Elrond. A white banner with The White Tree was seen, and Arwen revealed herself behind it. Holding the banner, she walked up and curtsied to the king. Aragorn looked at her in disbelief and deep love as he caressed her face. Aragorn and Arwen embraced and kiss each other. The crowd again applauded. Elrond nodded in acceptance. Arwen laughed joyfully and Elrond looked on smiling. Legolas took Máliel from Ivordis shoulders and she held her.

Aragorn and Arwen walked hand in hand through the crowd. They came before the four Hobbits, who bowed to the king and queen.

"My friends." Aragorn said to the Hobbits. "You bow to no one."

Aragorn knelt before them, and to the astonishment of the hobbits the entire population of Minas Tirith bowed down in their honour. The Hobbits looked about them, overwhelmed by this great admiration.

With smiles, they rose to their feet and Merry, Frodo, Pippin and Sam were still overwhelmed. Aragorn patted each on their shoulders. "You each did a great service to Middle Earth and all its people. Thank you."

The Hobbits smiled and nodded.

* * *

Epilogue

On Mid-summers day Aragorn was wed to Arwen Undómiel. There was a huge party in their honour and everyone was happy.

"Here is to the King and Queen!" Legolas smiled raising his glass.

"Here here!" The crowd shouted. They drank their ale.

"Speech!" Ivordis shouted to Legolas. "Speech!" Merry and Pippin joined in with shouting 'speech'.

Legolas laughed. "Ok where do I begin? Oh yes." He smiled and Aragorn smiled back. "I met Aragorn when he delivered Gollum to my father. It's safe to say I thought he was odd at first," There was a slight laughter and giggle from Aragorn and Arwen. "But while he stayed to make sure we had the creature safely in out dungeon, we talked and instantly became friends."

Aragorn nodded. "Thank you, my friend."

"I met Lady Arwen when my father and I took a trip to visit Lord Elrond, you would think that she was a shy Elf... but you'd be wrong." Everyone chuckled when they heard Arwen sighed embarrassingly. Legolas smiled. "She was very forward with her opinions which caused me to have a talk with her but the good thing is that we became friends instantly."

Arwen smiled. "It's true."

"To long lasting happiness!" Legolas cheered. "To long lasting happiness!" Tankards clanged and ale sloshed. Legolas sat back down.

"Wonderful speech, Legolas." Ivordis smiled trying to feed Nelion.

"Thank you, Ivordis." Legolas smiled. "Do you wish to make one?"

"Oh no, I'm stilling trying- Nelion sit down!- feed them."

Legolas laughed. "Nelion please sit down." Nelion shook his head and crawled onto the table.

"This reminds me of your father."

Legolas laughed. "It does too."

Nelion crawled all the way to a pair of familiar Dwarves. "Hello there, Nelion." Fíli II smiled. "Shouldn't you be with your mother and father?" Nelion nodded.

"But he is to mischievous to sit still." Kíli II chuckled.

The twins looked at Gimli. "He might want you Gimli."

Gimli chuckled. "I don't think so, lad, he did wander over to you after all." The twins laughed and looked over at Ivordis.

"Just don't get him into trouble." She called popping her head up from under the table. "Máliel? Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Máliel giggled and Ivordis put her back on her lap. "You're such a cheeky Elf!" Legolas laughed.

A few days later the Hobbit's were preparing to leave for the Shire. "I trust that you have packed enough for the journey." Ivordis said tightening their ponies' saddles.

"Ivordis we will me fine!" Pippin said with a smile. "Don't worry!"

She sighed. "I'm sorry... I'll miss the four of you."

The rest of the Hobbits turned and looked at her. "Really?" Frodo asked.

"I will." She nodded. "You are my friends, I will miss you." The Hobbits smiled at each other and they hugged her. She hugged back.

"Take care of the little ones." Sam said with a smile. Ivordis nodded.

"Come; let us walk to the main Gate."

"But that is so far down!" Merry protested.

Ivordis smiled. "I don't think so." The moment the Hobbits trotted out of the stables, there was a huge procession with the people of Minas Tirith lining roof tops and streets to say goodbye to the brave Hobbits.

They threw petals at them as they passed as well as whole flowers and bouquets. They were overjoyed with the respect they received all the way until they reached the bottom.

Waiting there was Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond, Legolas, Gimli and Éomer and Éowyn, Faramir and Gandalf. All of which had big smiles on their faces. "We shall miss you, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo." Aragorn rode up to the Hobbits as Ivordis walked next to Legolas and Gimli and mounted Freca.

"Have a safe journey." Arwen smiled.

Gandalf rode forward on Shadowfax. "I will travel with you to Rivendell along with all those you see here."

"This will be the last journey of the Fellowship." Elrond said coming forward. "And may it be pleasant."

And with that the last journey of the Fellowship set off. Gandalf led and he was followed Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin. Trailing behind them was Aragorn and Arwen and Elrond, Legolas and Gimli, Ivordis, Máliel and Nelion and last was Kíli II and Fíli II. The crowd cheered and waved them off until the last horse disappeared into the distance...

* * *

A/N _Aragorn's song_

_Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world._

_Hannon le- Thank you_

**Thank you everyone for supporting this. As I say "As one era ends another begins." So here it is, the End of Final Assault and my LOTR Trilogy.**

**Thank you.**

**I'll be might random one shots and another story is in the works but I'm not entirely sure when it's up, so keep your eye peeled. :)**


End file.
